The present invention relates to a composition which can be administered orally, and which has appetite moderating and anti-gastritis activity.
It is known that obesity and hyperphagia are both social and pathological problems. It is also known that the main drawback of currently available diets is that they do not work effectively on patients with excessive appetites. The constant feeling of hunger in such patients disturbs all of their daily activities.
People suffering from appetite disorders are also often subjected to pyrosis or gastric burning (heartburn) and a sensation of acidity in their stomachs when not eating.